Alinga
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Paradise of the RainWings and NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Kindness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Earth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Dog |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | No Good For You- Meghan Trainor |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | INFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 16 in Human Form, 12 in Dragon Form |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Alpha of Pack Solar |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | Were-Rain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To keep her pack safe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | a lab close to the edge of the new Nightwing village in The Rainforest Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | dead parents |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | the were-dragons of Pack Solar |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | anyone who wants to go into the out side world |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Pack Solar and Safety |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | any threat to her pack |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | were-dragon abilitys |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | her teeth and claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | none currently |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "you want to go where!"*yelling a someone for wanting to go to the out side world* |} |} Alinga's creator is Paradise of the RainWings and NightWings , so Please ask me if you want to use her in your fanfictions. Description Dragon Form while Alinga is a dragon she has suns running from her head to her tail and instead of having frills behind her ears she has long human like hair and pink claws because while in her human form she stained her nails on a peace of fruit and could not get rid of the stain but beside that she looks like a normal dragon. as a dragon she wears a golden locket that her mother gave her before she was stolen from her home Human Form Alinga while she is a human has a sun on each hand she has dragon like eyes and sharp pointed teeth she has brown hair and brown eyes she has pink nails because she stained them on a fruit and besids all of that she looks like a normal girl except for her looking exhausted from little sleep because of her were-dragon transformation causes her to not sleep. as a human she wears a red long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans with a brown belt, a pair of high heeled boots and her golden locket. Personality wip History Alinga was daughter of a noble woman and a dairy farmer her parents fell in love when her mother went to get milk for her mother when she saw the farm she fell in love with it and then she saw Alinga's father and was in love with him more than she loved the farm they got marred and had Alinga (sounds like a fairy tale right, but not for long) when Alinga was 14 her mother gave her a golden locket for her birthday but then everything went wrong her village was attacked by nightwings all of the cows including her pet cow Daisy but the worse happened when her parents hid her in the stables Alinga watched in horror as her parents where killed Alinga promised her self that if she cared for anyone she would protect them. she went out side and saw her village a flame and she made another promise if she was ever safe she would stay there. Alinga went out side and was grabbed by a nightwing and took her to a lab in the Rainforest where they injected something into her arm she was turned into a were-dragon and thrown into a aria in the rainforest and was placed in a room named pack solar she found out that she was the first were-dragon in pack solar and she showed care to each new member earning her the title of Alpha Female she has been a were-dragon for 2 years but she says that she will never get use to it. For more info read Life Goes On Relationships wip Gallery Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Scavengers Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters